warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Corruption
introducion Hi wikia Its me Flareon This story is called corruption it takes place in the year 2092 .The society has collpsed and humans are at war with eachother.Since there are so many animals and so little humans.Animals have begun to go though genetic mutacion experiments.Cats are the frist annimals to be tested with.The experiments have sucess 15% of the time.In the remaining 85% the cats corrupt into soulless monsters.Whose only instincts are KILL and Obey. Lunaris is younge she-cat who was experimented with.She escapes the lab in search of a home,family and most importantly to stop other cats form mutating. See also Trivia Characters Corruption We aren't born evil No one is If we survive our ordeal We have a choice A decision Evil isn't created form birth It is created by the choices we make The paths we follow Life is like a forked path Leading though Light and darkness But it always ends with death Life and death are just words Used to describe Our sunset..... ~~~~ Lunaris (Warrior of Hopeclan) Chapter One First of all let me ' ''explain something .The year is 2092 I think…My name is Lunaris and I was born' in a cage in a laboratory.'' ''Heard of lab rats? Well now meet Lab cats. Anyway here in this'' ''' '''lab we are experimented with we go under a horrible painful process called' ‘Genetic Mutation supposedly its supposed to give us chances of survival.''' Yeah right. Actually it gives humans the chance to use us for their stupid proposes of war. Humans like that'' always want world domination and stuff.' 'Unfortunately not all ''' '''the experiments are successful only 15% of us make it out ok. The remaining 85%' are corrupted.''' There is a difference'' ''' '''between Mutated and corrupted. The mutated cats like me have gone through a painful experience in which their gens mutate and they achieve new powers and physical' and mental features.''' The corrupted cats'' ''' '''undergo the same process and they get new physical features. But they lose their souls and memories they become heartless beasts that only know 2 things: Kill' and obey.''' This is not only my'' story…This is our story of those survivors of the uncorrupted cats.'' I can remember the first time that I saw them. What did I see? Humans. We were very young barley a moon old Solaris, Apollo, Eclipse and I were playing with each other when they came “How old are these kits?” Asked the male human He looked at us with something unnatural hate, fear, pity….No it was greed. Then and there we all felt it that something horrible was to come…. The female human replied ”About a moon Dr.Navas.” Dr.Navas smiled. He reached down into our cage. My mother growled. He ignored her protests. With one quick movement he scooped up my brother Apollo. The human stoked his soft red fur. “This kit will die soon “The human said “You know Dr.Mila…I have wondered what would happen to a young kit if we injected it at one moon of age….” He walked away with Apollo. My mother let out a wail. She curled around us her remaining kits The human did return he came back to check on us. But we never saw Apollo ever…again……. The moons passed I remember the way that our mother would cry as we grew older. She would tell us that death was better than living in this place. Then the horrible day came…the day that will be marked in my mind for the rest of my life. My other memories can become blurred and forgotten but not this memory this one was made of fear and hurt and blood. Chapther two It all began one day when we were 6 moons old. Dr.Navas walked in and he opened the door to our cage. He grabbed my mother. She looked at us for last time and she whispered “Goodbye my children…If you survive don’t forget me….” Dr.Mila introduced her hand into the cage she picked us up all three of us. I looked at my brothers Eclipse and Solaris. Until now I realize that I haven’t described myself or my brothers….. Solaris was once….what color was he?......the memories of him before the change are becoming faded…. I believe that he was dark brown or maybe not…. Eclipse was…..his color has not faded form me. .he was small with bright ginger fur he looked like a little flame. He lost that fur with his change… I believe that I was sliver…..yes that was how I was…I remember my sliver paws and my sliver tail and my sliver back. Dr.Mila dumped us each in a separate cage. I looked around panicked In the cage to my right was a black she-cat. Her eyes were glazed and spams passed through her body .I watched as something tumbled next to her tail. A kit. She was kitting. In the cage to my left was my brother Eclipse he stared at me with panic in his blue eyes. I could smell his fear scent. His flame pelt bristled. The humans came with something in their hands. Somewhere on my left Solaris howled in pain. The female human came closer and I saw her tool. A round and long stick with a shiny piece of metal . She dug the metal tip into Eclipse’s fur and injected some liquid he screamed. I was next. I felt the tip pierce my skin that hurt but not as much as the pain that shoot though my body as the liquid mixed with my blood. I screamed. And It was a valid scream. I could feel the pain in my veins in my head, in my chest in every muscle of my body. I could also feel my heart pulsing wildly. This pain was terrible. It felt like fire mixed with ice mixed with death. Believe me death……or at least my death is painful. When I lay dying the pain reminded me of the moment that I changed. Back to my change. I collapsed on the floor and started to take big shallow breaths. I felt as if there was fire in my throat maybe there was. I also felt fire on each leg. Horiible fire terrible pain. My pulse became quicker the horrible spams passed though me and suddenly everything was devoured by darkness. Chapther three I opened my eyes to a cold place. I could feel the wind and the frost. But I only saw shadows. I looked searching for light. Floating in the darkness were Solaris, Eclipse and many other cats who I didn’t know. I called to them but they couldn’t hear me. I looked down at my paws. Something was growing crystals? Ice they grew around me until I was stuck in an icy cocoon. The pain in me returned I screamed And blinked when I opened my eyes I was back in my cage. The pain had gone. I got up and looked at my paws. They were no longer sliver instead they were white. Something else was different… Connected to my paws were 2 ribbons. They shimmered . I turned my head to wash my back my fur had become white completely. My back paws also had those strange ribbons. As I licked my neck I realized that my neck fur had become some sort of Suddenly there was a crash on the left side of my cage. I whipped around and saw the beast. Eclipse had grown larger than any cat. His fur had become yellow with black stripes on his back. He had a thick mane. Two large teeth erupted form his mouth even when he closed it. His claws were unsheathed and they were long and thick like the talons of an eagle. He tried to wound me with those wicked fangs but luckily the cage was strong. One horrible paw with its talons poked through a hole. He swiped at me. Those claws nearly sliced my throat they would have had if I hadn’t unintentionally made an ice barrier around me. I was scared because one moment death seemed certain and the other a thick wall of ice sprang around me. I crouched in fear. Trying to kept away form what once had been my brother. The ice grew wrapping around me like a cocoon. Just like in my dream………. Time went by…I don’t know how much but the crashes on left side of the cage became stronger. I was prepared to die I was just waiting for the moment in which that monster invaded my cage, shattered my ice barrier and ripped my throat out. I would had been there until that happened if the black she-cat hadn’t spoken to me. I could hear her voice though the ice .I lifted my head and looked at the right side of my cage. The ice shattered so I could see her. She was a thick furred black she-cat with bright green eyes. She stood over two kits one was black like her but with orange eyes while the other was black and white with green eyes . “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We’ll escape.” She told me I stared “How?” “Easy…You just have to trust me.” “Trust you!!!???” “Well, yes.” She said A human came he inserted his hand into the she-cat’s cage. She didn’t give a warning she lept on his approaching arm and sank her teeth into it. Blood spilled She sank her claws into his viens. Every wound that she left became black and infected within seconds. The man shook her off. He reached with his other arm. The black cat didn’t give warning she lept out of the cage and clung to his chest with swiftness she wounded him. Blood spilled form his arm and his chest. He took the furious female of him and threw her in the cage. He walked away. Weakly. the toxic wounds where killing him. Suddenly he collapsed dead. “Do you trust me now? “ She asked. She didn’t wait for my reply she lept out of her prison and padded away pass my cage and pass Eclipse’s cage. “Focus your warmth there and there.” She instructed. She returned with 2 cats behind her one was a large red-brown tom with strange red wing like structures on his back, a thick mane and cuff like rings on his legs. I recognized him .It was Solaris. The other cat was a small sliver-blue she-cat with a black diamond like shape on her back, her tail was long and flat and rhombus shaped, her ears were long and pointed foxlike I would say. Solaris looked at my cage he padded towards it and tapped his large, furry paw to it. The metal melted. Carefully I slid through the hole The black she-cat and sliver-blue she-cat had gone into the cage to my right when they returned they held the two kits. “Though the kits fur the she-cat mewed “Follow me.” And we did. Chapther four We followed the black she-cat though the lab. I had never imagined the laboratory to be so big. But then again…I had lived my whole life in a cage…so everything looked big. She lead us through a door and into the exterior. We were in a small yard made of cement. To the left there was a railing . For the first time I felt the sun warm my back, the wind blow in my whiskers. And in my ribbons they twirled wildly in the wind. I breathed in the sweet air. Which wasn’t so sweet but it was a bit fresher than the air inside. I heard growls I looked down below us there was another cement yard but this yard was filled with cages and cats…..No not cats the creatures that wandered freely though the place were monsters. At least 10 humans walked calmly between these beasts feeding then and pampering them. I shivered when one human brought a familiar monster to the yard. Familiar because once it had been my brother. “Hurry up!” The black she-cat called I ran after her. And though a last door. We were free Honestly I was expecting to see corrupted cats everywhere. But there were no such things. Instead there was an empty street full of broken glass and ruble lots of rubble. “So…..what are you planning to do know that you’re free.” Asked the black cat “I don’t know …”Squeaked the sliver-blue she-cat Solaris looked at me and he mewed “Neither do we.” She purred “Come with me” We travelled and when I say we traveled I say that we traveled a day and a night. There was nothing to hide form no humans walked around although we did occasionally see rotting decaying bodies. Human, feline, and others that I didn’t know. “Have you guys tasted mice?” The black she-cat mewed unexpectedly “No.” We all replied. We had never tasted mice the only thing that the humans feed us was meow-mix Meow-mix is a disgusting foul tasting and smelling food. I always ended getting sick. Back to the mice The black she-cat left her black kit with me. She crouched and listened suddenly she lept She smacked something with her paws a small bundle of grey fur fell in front of us dead. My whiskers twitched the aromas coming form that little body were tempting. 3 more bodies fell on the concrete “Eat it ”The she-cat ordered I crouched down and dragged one of the creatures towards me. I didn’t know what to do with this body, it was clear that the sliver-blue she-cat and Solaris were just as confused as me. The black she-cat crouched down and sank her teeth hungrily into the meat. I decided to take a bite. I sank my fangs deep into the flesh of the mouse. The taste was wonderful I don’t know how to describe it but it was delicious. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Solaris and the she-cat took a small bite. After I had finished my mouse. I felt my belly full of warmth. And for once I didn’t feel sick. I stretched and licked my sliver fur “So where are we going?” I asked the black she-cat “:Home.“ She whispered “Back to the Lake…” “Whats a lake?”The sliver-blue cat asked We carried on. The black cat lead us to a place full of trees in the middle of this forest was a hollow in the earth. “This was once a lake…long ago cats lived here Clans they were called. They lived here until the lake dried up. When that happened…some cats left, others remained.” The black cat meowed “Follow me.” We followed her into a dark steep tunnel. Somewhere we could hear the roar of a river. The tunnel wasn’t very long and eventually we could see a light. The black cat climbed and so did we. I blinked in the sunlight and gasped at the sight. A meadow filled with cats.I scented different scents each one unique but at the same time the same....... “Welcome to Hopeclan.”The shadow cat purred Chapter five I looked around the meadow .It was big and filled with soft grass. There was a large rock with a crack down the middle wide enough for a den stood mightily in the center. There was a hollowed out tree on one side and a large and thorny bramble bush beside it. I felt my paws prickle and my ribbons fall despite the wind as I realized that the cat were watching us. The black she-cat lifted her head .The black kit that she carried squired. A large cat appeared form the crack I could see her eyes shining in delight. She bounded over to us and looked at the black cat. I couldn’t help staring she was large with a bright yellow pelt and long black tipped ears, black paws and 3 black stripes on her back. Her tail was long and thin it ended in a strange shape, in a zig-zag. “Tataki…”She murmured “I thought you were dead.” She voice was raw with relief. Tataki set her black bundle down “Electra, it has been just a moon. I didn’t know that you lost hope so easily.”Tataki replied smoothly Electra purred. “And these are….?”She mewed “New recruits.”Tataki meowed simply as if it resolved the question which it did. She studied us which personally I found creepy. Her brown eyes bore into my…what color were my eyes?... “Did they come here by their will or did you drag them here?” Electra asked Tataki. Tataki looked at her friend with bright green eyes “What do you think?” She growled her furry black tail lashed out slightly Electra purred “You’d better go off to the nursery Tataki.”Electra purred” Metal’s been brooding there since you went missing. And beside he’ll want to meet his kits.” She said those words with a glint in her eyes Taki picked up her small black kit while Electra picked up the black and white one. Together both she-cats padded away towards the bramble bush. I could hear exited mews and purrs. The bright yellow she-cat bounded towards us. “What are you called?” Solaris replied “I’m Solaris and this is my sister Lunaris” The she-cat narrowed her eyes. “And you?” She asked the unnamed sliver-blue she-cat “I…-I….I’m. Krystal.” Electra nodded and mewed ““All 3 of you can be added to our ranks but you must accept that the Clan is not a paradise. Leaf bares are hard and there will be many battles to defend our home form the monster cats. Any of you could easily killed but the rewards are great alone in these dark times a cat can’t survive alone. So tell me young ones do you join or leave?” “Yes!” Krystal mewed The yellow she-cat turned to us “And what about you…?” This seemed like a good place….safe from humans or monsters. But the prospect of death seemed terrifying .I thought about the lab if I barely survived that I wouldn’t survive away from this clan. I would join. If I died I would die fighting. “I’ll join.” I mewed I held my head high but I don’t know why….. “I’ll join.” Solaris declared he tried to act serious but his red eyes glinted with fear and uncertainly. I purred. “Ok.” Electra meowed She bounded of her long and thin black tail bounced up and down with every stride. It was hard not to stare. Krystal padded over to us. She was small, young and scared. “H-hi…”She mewed softly. I purred and returned her ‘hi’. Electra returned behind her was a small blue she-cat with large watery wings on her back. Her eyes were strange they were sliver and shiny you could see your reflection in them. “Follow me.” She mewed her voice was smooth, calm, and dignified. It was strange that a young cat had such a voice. We followed the blue she-cat to the base of the large sliver rock. On one side there was some sort of carvings. Most of them had slashes on them but at least 5 of them were slash free. I wondered why. We stopped I looked up the rock. Electra leapt up onto it she looked around the clearing. Her brown eyes bright, she lifted her long, thin, strangely shaped tail and yowled into the sky “All those who have hope come and gather below the spirtstone!” Tataki and a large sliver tabby tom burst out of the bramble bush on the right side of the clearing. The two toms the sliver one and a white one rushed towards the stone. They all sat down obediently. “Hello,” mewed the white tom. He was large his pelt was thick and slashed with sliver stripes. His eyes were wide and blue he was very handsome. “You are?” “Lunaris. But you can call me Luna.” “Alright, Luna.” His eyes gleamed then he added “I’m Ares, by the way.” “Pleasure.”I mewed He purred. I turned my head upwards. “As you know the humans have been conducting very horrible experiments with our kind. Electra mewed “Tataki has returned with 3 new recruits and a litter of kits. I have decided to take these recruits into our clan because as you all know we need more warriors to defend ourselves form these monster cats.” There were murmurs of agreement. Electra continued: “Come forwards you three.” Solaris, Krystal and I padded forward. “Form this day you shall become one of us. will you fight to defend the clan even at the cost of your life?” “We do!” We exclaimed in unison. “Then welcome Lunaris, Solaris and Krystal to the ranks of Hopeclan.” The cats yowled out our names. “Lunaris,Solaris and Krystal! Welcome!!!” They repeated those words again and again. We were now one of them. Chapther six I blinked as the sunlight filtered through the holes in the walls of our den. I lifted my head. This place to me was strangely comfortable we had slept in the small hollowed out tree-trunk besides the milky scented nursery. Solaris lay a few mouse-lengths away from me snoring loudly. His fur flickered like fire. At first we had slept side by side but the warmth of his pelt had driven me away to a corner. Krystal was still asleep and Lapis was awake she was grooming herself her back to me .I really admired her wings they were beautiful and strange. She turned “You’re awake.” She mewed in that clam voice of hers. “Yeah.” I replied and I lifted one white paw to clean it. I really didn’t know what to do with the ribbons they dangled there not shimmering or whipping around. “Wake your brother up.” She mewed I prodded him with my paw wincing when he burned me. “Sol?..”I mewed softly touching him with my other paw I turned to lapis “He won’t wake up.” I mewed. Lapis got up padded over to Solaris and prodded his side with her paw. A cloud of smoke erupted form the site where they touched and when Lapis removed her paw there was a blacked spot. Lapis bowed her slivery-blue head and bit his ear. Black spots started to appear all over my brother. His eyes flickered open and he jumped to his paws. I tried to stop my whiskers form twitching in amusement but it was useless. Solaris’s underside and muzzle had become black. And over his eyes were 2 tiny little lines that looked like eyebrows. He growled at us both and relit his pelt a blaze of brown and red fur. “Wa hapend?” Krystal muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her paw. “Nothing.” I told her “We just have to get ready for training.”- Lapis informed us.-“I think that you guys will be shown the territory “Why do we need to know our territory?” Solaris asked grumpily “Because you need to know what places you must defend form the Corrupted cats.” Lapis mewed her voice was gentle and kind she acted too old for her age. That was really getting under my skin…… Solaris moaned and collapsed into his burned moss nest. We had to leave camp without eating, Courtesy of Sol. He had moaned and rolled in his nest for so long that Ares and a sliver tom called Razor came to drag him out. Now we were padding though a leafy forest filled with the tempting scents of prey, Ares was leading us the other tom Razor had taken Krystal. “The sunlight it hurts my eyes….” Solaris moaned his eyes were scrunched up so maybe it was hurting him. “There is much green it’s too bright…….I want to go back to camp…..” “Oh shut up.” I mewed. Sol was becoming annoying The forest was very beautiful. There were orange and brown things covering the forest floor like a crisp carpet which Ares had called ‘Leaves’ they crunched nosily underneath my paws as they were covered in a layer of frost. The trees stretched up to the grey sky, A Small furry animal with a long bushy tail bounced on a bare branch. Ares stared at it intensely a strong breeze whipped past and the creature fell out the tree and smashed on the ground with a horrible cracking noise. Ares padded over to the body and picked it up in his jaws. He placed it in-front of Sol and I. “This is a squirrel eat it you 2 will need strength for the patrol.” We shared the ‘Squirrel’. It tasted mouse-like but it wasn’t as good the meat was tougher and we had to pick out the wired haired. Afterwards I felt full and energized. I stretched yawning a bit. The ribbons at my paws whipped up glowing a in a flash of colors. Spikes of ice formed around my paws. Solaris groomed his paw as he did him the leaves on which he sat gave out small wisps of black smoke. “Ok, we should carry on.” Ares said suddenly The white tabby tom ran off into the woods and we had to charge after him. Category:Flareon's fanfics